damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
XTVK-1
Avgrov |wars= |designer= Kulin Works / Vekhirin Arms |designed=1947- 1952 |manufacturer=Kulin Works / Vekhirin Arms |unit_cost= |years_of_production=1952 |number_produced= 2 |variants=*XTVK-1 *XTVK-2 |weight=60 tons |length=6 m |height=3.65 m |width=4.5 m |crew=8 |speed= 160 km/h |armour=250-100mm |main_armament=1 150mm TK45 |secondary_armament=*1x2 20mm AAK-9 |engine=3 500 HP Engines |power= |transmission= |suspension=Air Cushion }} The XTVK-1 or Xeitial Teinek Hievurkriftir-1 (English: Experimental Tank Hovercraft 1), was a joint development between Avgrov and the Valeric Proletariat Dictatorship. It was designed as a fast assault vehicle. History The XTVK-1 was proposed by Designers from the Vekhirin Arms, who due to the puppet status of the Valeric Proletariat Dictatorship the Avgrovans helped with the design, as well the industry was fairly devastated in the former GVS due to the intense fighting. Thus Kulin Works and Vekhirin Arms worked togather in the design. Thus the design teams put forth two possible designs, one amred with a 150mm TK45 designated XTVK-1 and the other armed with the lighter but more modern 120mm XTK-47 thus designated XTVK-2, both were armed with a duel mount 20mm cannon turret for anti-personnel and anti-aircraft duties. The key part of the design however was the Hover aspect, using large fans to create an area of lift under the tank, thus even at 60 tons it could reach speeds up to 160 km/h and was amphibious. Two prototypes were finished in 1952 and were tested. Test Results Testing found that the two vehicles weapons were well equipped for anti-tank warfare, with the first prototype being well suited for infantry support, however the tanks engines were prone to failures and if one engine failed, it resulted in loss of fan power and ended with the tank falling, often leading to the crew being thrown within the vehicle. The armor however was respectable and the protection around the air cushion was able to protect it until engine failure when it often tore the air cushion lining, which was able to be repaired. Thus it was decided that it would not see full production and standard tanks would remain and not be replaced with these hover tanks. Aftermath The Two Prototypes remained in the weapon testing facility until the 1960s when they were scrapped. Only design documentation remains, the XTK-47 first used on this vehicle, would later be adopted as the standard VPR vehicle armament, and would be upgraded to the TK-60 and even later the TK-60/4S which saw service into the 1980s on many vehicles. Variants *XTVK-1 The First Prototype built, it was equipped with a 150mm TK45 for use as an infantry support vehicle with Anti-Tank capabilities, this variant however had a larger main turret, with heavier armor, and was not equiped with an auto loader, unlike the Second Prototype. *XTVK-2 The Second Prototype, using the experimental 120mm TK47 and a prototype auto loader, this lead to it losing one crew member, putting it as 7 crew, holding more rounds but taking longer to reload once the Auto-loader which was loaded with 5 shots needed to be reloaded. It however saw no increases in performance. Category:Tanks Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Articles by Nicktc